1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to internet-based service system and method for remotely restoring data and files, and more particularly to internet-based service system and method for remotely restoring part or all of damaged data and files stored in a hard disc or a floppy disc of a client personal computer(PC) due to various causes.
2. Reference to Related Patent Applications
U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,419 Communication system U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,354 Internet online backup system provides remote storage for customers using IDs and passwords which were interactively established when signing up for backup services U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,722 In an interactive network board, a method and apparatus for remotely downloading and executing files in a memory.
3. Description of Related Arts
Recently, personal computers(PCs; computers available for individuals are referred to) are widely used for various affairs in corporations and institutions, so it may have a vital influence on the affairs of those who use the personal computers that particular data and files stored in the personal computers get damaged or lost.
In the past, the damage to or the loss of data and files stored in a storage medium such as hard discs, floppy discs, or the like, of the PCs have mainly occurred due to wrong manipulations of users or physical defects of the storage medium which stores the data and files.
However, in recent, the cases that the data and files get damaged due to the computer virus have been increased, and the data and files get damaged in various types.
Even though important data and files get damaged, the damaged data and files can be easily restored in case that backups or copies of the data and files exist. However, otherwise, it is very difficult to restore the damaged data and files to the original state. In the worst case, the restoration of the damaged data and files becomes impossible.
As stated above, in case that the data and files stored in the hard discs or the floppy discs of the PCs get damaged, the users bring to specialized data-restoring centers the hard discs and floppy discs they want to restore, or the users purchase data-restoring programs, install them into the personal computers to which hard discs or floppy discs to be restored are connected, and execute the restoration of them.
However, in case that users leave damaged data and files in specialized data-restoring centers for-restoration, there exists a problem in that corporations and institutions avoid the use of the centers since high costs are required for the restoration of the data and the files at the same time as important information in the discs gets leaked out.
Further, in case that users wish to restore damaged data and files by using a restoration program, there exists a problem in that the restoration program should be installed in computer systems prior to the damages to the data and files.
Furthermore, there still exists a problem in that the updates of the restoration programs are not rapidly made enough to effectively cope with the damages to the data and files caused by brand-new computer viruses and the like.